


Miguel Galindo NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [10]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Miguel Galindo NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s all about the aftercare. He loves to take care of you, especially if the encounter was rough. He loves pulling you into his arms or laying you rest on his chest. He loves to run his fingers through your hair. It’s not uncommon for his dirty talk to sometimes stretch into aftercare, though not nearly as filthy as it is during the actual act. He’s got a huge praise kink and that shows up heavily during aftercare. He makes sure you know what a good girl you are and how happy he is to have you, how proud of you he is and how perfect you always are for him. Bubble baths and champagne are a must.

 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He loves his eyes. He loves the effect that they have on you. how with just one look he can get you to do whatever he wants. How he can silently praise or scold you with a look. He loves the effect that they have on you and how something so simple can hold so much power you and aid in his domination. His favorite part of you is your thighs and your ass. Your bottom half, in general, makes his mouth water. He loves the softness yet strength there. Seeing you in a pair of heels and tight skirt is enough to get his heart racing.

 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

On your chest. He loves to paint your skin and see you covered in him. He’s not opposed to inside though, especially on a night where he just wants to make love to you. 

 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He liked to get tied up and get dominated himself sometimes. 

 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He knows what he’s doing. He may not have been with heaps of women but he’s very attentive and experimental which has broadened his knowledge and skills. 

 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Doggy or spooning. He likes to have the control and hold you where he wants you, which is taking whatever he gives you.   

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Serious. Both your pleasure and his is very important and that ain't the time to be playing around. He focuses on getting you both where you need to be and takes it all very seriously.

 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Trimmed tightly, very neat and tapered, the same darkness as his hair and beard. Being messy and unkempt is something he absolutely hates. 

 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

The intimacy is his favorite part of being in a relationship. He loves the romance of being able to take you out on a date to a fancy place and then take you home. He loves the build up. He loves feeling so close to you, to give his love and be loved. 

 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

It’s not really his thing. He much rather just wait for you. He can’ t be bothered to sit there by himself. He’ll hold off until he can get you to himself and let out all the frustration and desire that has been building up. 

 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Daddy kink, exhibitionism, bondage

 

  **L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

At home, pressing you against the glass windows at night and taking you from behind is a real favorite of his. Kitchen counter follows up closely. 

 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Seeing you getting dressed for a date or banquet. Watching you roll up some stockings. Seeing you all dolled up, lips painted cherry red. That gets him going real quick. 

 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’s never sharing you. Ever. 

 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Even 50/50. There’s nothing like burying his head between your thighs, hearing you whimper and groan his name, the beard burn on your inner thighs making your breath hitch. He loves to see you come undone and know that he is able to drive you crazy with his mouth. he loves the power that comes with it. But having you on your knees for him or having you lay with your head in his lap, your mouth wrapped around him makes him just as hard. 

 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He can be much more of a fast and rough type of guy but he will definitely take it slow sometimes. He loves how primal it can feel when you’re both going at it but he still manages to keep some level of sensuality, no matter how rough he’s being. 

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’ s a busy man, so he’s always open to getting his hands on you, even if it won’t be for long. He takes advantage of every opportunity and doesn’t waste the chance to have you. Tucked in some corner of his office with his hand down the front of your panties is just fine to him. 

 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  

He can be pretty risky. It’d be a lie to say that Nestor hasn’t walked in on the two of you at least once. He likes to try different parts of the house and he loves the rush he gets from the risk of getting caught. He will try almost anything once, so long as you’re both comfortable with it. He loves to explore and learn about both of your bodies and what makes you shake.

 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He can go for a good while. He likes to drag it out and make the best of it. A glass of water and a quick nap later, he’s ready to go again.

 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He loves using toys on you. He loves having you use toys on yourself. He’ s a very confident man and you using toys doesn’t intimidate him in the slightest. He just wants you to feel as good as you can and he loves that including toys in your sex life allows him to explore you and your body that much more. 

 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He can sometimes tease you to the point of being an asshole. He loves having you beg for him and plead for him to give you what you need. Edging you is one of his all-time favorite punishments.   

 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s nothing but dirty talk and growls. 

 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He doesn’t fall to either side of the extremes, he’s average. To him, the pleasure comes from the skill and experience. 

 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

 Pretty high. It doesn’t take much to get him going and he’s always ready for you.

 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He stays up for a bit after. He likes to settle down, make sure you’ re ok, cuddle up. Pillowtalk is common for him. He just likes to enjoy the moment of being close to you in his home, not worrying about all the shit from the day. He likes to come down slowly and drift off when it hits him. 


End file.
